Sinto Dizer Que Amo Mesmo
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Uma conversa, milhares de palavras subentendidas e por se dizer...Sou péssima em resumos.


Hermione sorriu olhando-o de lado uma vez mais. Harry parecia indignado com sua atitude, mas isso apenas a fazia alargar o sorriso.

-Ora Harry, não posso acreditar que tenha _realmente_ ficado surpreso. Quero dizer, eles...

Harry a interrompeu com as mãos. – Eu sei. _Eu sei_... – suspirou pesadamente.

Ele tinha aceitado ajudá-la com os livros, numa pesquisa. Não para ouvi-la dizer o que não queria discutir, ouvi-la insinuar, insistir...

-Deveria pensar bem – continuou.

Harry a encarou com incredulidade. – Muito me surpreende você, Hermione – disse de testa franzida. – Como pôde compactuar com algo desse tipo? – a mulher abriu a boca visivelmente pronta a respondê-lo. - _É anormal_ - falou silenciosamente, ignorando-a.

-Eu sei que isso está em sua mente – contrapôs calmamente. – Sei que perde preciosos minutos em sua cama, pensando em minhas palavras. Você não é indiferente, Harry. Admita.

-Não vou admitir nada – disse secamente. – muito menos algo que se encontra apenas em sua mente.

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha, observando-o fechar mais um livro com força maior que o suficiente. Permaneceu em silêncio, tamborilando os dedos na mesa, enquanto Harry pegava mais um livro e observava seu sumário. Então ela riu, praticamente gargalhou, espantando-o.

-Você deveria parar de andar com a Luna – ele ponderou, ainda observando o livro. – E com a Ginny.

Hermione postou seu dedo indicador sob o queixo do homem e o ergueu, sem resistência da parte dele, para que a fitasse. O encarou por cerca de um minuto, em absoluto silêncio, Harry também não fizera nada para quebrar o contato. Queria provar a ela que o que dizia, o que pretendia, não o afetavam de maneira alguma.

-Mentiroso.

O moreno sorriu com ironia. – Você é muito pretensiosa.

Hermione deu de ombros. – Sempre achei que isto o atraia _mais_ para mim - Harry suspirou e, negando com a cabeça, voltou-se para o livro.

-Por que não terminamos este trabalho?

-Vai ficar pro jantar?

Harry a encarou. O que estava havendo com aquela mulher, afinal? – Não, Hermione, não ficarei para jantar – contrapôs com enfado.

-Não? E por que? Oh... Não me diga que irá sair novamente com a tal Lisandra – perguntou. - Soube que estão tendo um casinho – comentou indiferente.

-Não que seja de sua incumbência – Harry retrucou por sua vez, acidamente.

Hermione nem se abalou, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso malicioso. – Por suposto que não o é – objetou. - A não ser que você queria, claro – acrescentou marotamente.

Harry preferiu guardar silêncio. Hermione não devia estar em seu estado perfeito, na verdade, desde semanas atrás agia com estranheza. Porém, como nem mesmo ele agia normalmente naqueles dias...

-Francamente, não custa me responder, Potter.

Ok. Então acabaria de uma vez com aquela idéia descabida dela, ou de quem quer que fosse. Retirou os óculos colocando-os encima da mesa e suspirou. – Pois é Hermione. Eu não posso ficar aqui para o jantar, porque sairei com a Lisandra, _mais uma vez_.

-Está vendo? Não doeu tanto assim – o homem bufou. – De toda forma, boa sorte. Quero dizer, acho que não precisa dela... – ela riu. - Se conseguiu suportar um encontro inteiro com a _Lisie_, mais um, menos um não devem lhe fazer mal – continuou com desfaçatez.

-O que está insinuando?

-Insinuando? Não querido – a mulher ergueu a sobrancelha. – Ela _é_ um tédio. E você estará pensando em mim, no mais tardar, em meia hora.

-Adquiriu o _dom da adivinhação_, por algum acaso?

-Oh querido, sabe que não acredito em tolices. Mas, respondendo sua pergunta, não é preciso saber muito do futuro para entender que, bom, nossa doce Lisie não é pra você – Harry riu sem vontade. – Pode não admitir, e nem precisa. Mas ainda sabe que tenho razão.

-Hermione! Pare com isso, pare de achar que me conhece melhor que ninguém, pare de tentar incutir _suas verdades_ em minha cabeça. Está conseguindo me exasperar!

-Nunca pensei que meus conselhos o aborrecessem tanto – argumentou inocentemente.

-Não são seus conselhos. Você não está me dispensando conselhos, está tentando me enlouquecer. Não percebe que _estou tentando_? 

A morena pela primeira vez pareceu aborrecida. – Pois está indo de encontro a um beco sem saída; pelo caminho errado.

-E, pelo modo como fala, é conhecedora do "caminho certo", suponho.

-Não zombe. Se não admite o que está debaixo de seu nariz, não é culpa minha.

-Debaixo de meu nariz?! Do que maldição está falando?!

Hermione o fuzilou com o olhar. E ele soube, soube que o voto de silêncio que fizeram, numa certa troca de olhares a tempos atrás, seria quebrado. - Desde que dormimos juntos está agindo como se nada houvesse acontecido – disse em tom baixo. - E estou cansada, Harry – suspirou pesadamente. - Você me confunde.

O homem apenas a fitou.

-Qual é o problema? – a morena indagou. – Não consegue lidar bem com o fato de ter transado com sua melhor amiga? Bom, - sorriu com amargura. – Pensasse nisto antes, não é?

-Olha Hermione...

A mulher ergueu as mãos, fazendo-o ficar em silêncio. – Eu não quero saber. De toda forma, sei o que vai dizer. É o mesmo roteiro sempre não é verdade? – indagou numa risada forçada.

Harry empurrou sua cadeira, levantou-se e se aproximou da amiga. Sob seu toque, Hermione se encolheu. Ele suspirou, mas puxou a cadeira dela e se abaixou para a encarar. – Não vou dizer que não entrei em pânico quando assimilei o que havíamos feito... – disse tocando o rosto dela que, desta vez, não fugiu ao seu toque. – Ainda sinto-me assustado com a grandiosidade daquele momento e, você sabe, de todas as sensações que vieram junto a ele.

Ela tentou esconder o sorriso, mas não pôde. – Foi uma explosão não é?

Harry assentiu, retribuindo o sorriso. – Definitivamente.

-E você quer compreender a, se posso chamar desse modo, "nossa situação" saindo com outras mulheres? – Harry a observou em silêncio e ela suspirou. – Eu sei. Eu sei... Que é a sua vida. E que, no momento, está solteiro. É só que, bom...

-Não carece explicação – ele disse a encarando gentilmente. – Ainda espera uma resposta, adivinhei? – indagou colocando para trás da orelha dela certas mechas de seu cabelo. – Sair com outras mulheres é mais fácil que tentar compreender o que me levou – "nos levou" Hermione corrigiu. – Sim, o que _nos levou_ à cama. É mais fácil sair com elas porque é com você quem me preocupo, não com elas. Não faz diferença se ainda estarão em minha cama ou não na manhã seguinte a nosso encontro. Mas com você, com você, Hermione... – suas testas se tocaram e Harry fechou os olhos. – Não posso perder você, moça.

-_Deixe-me ver se entendi_ - murmurou. – Quer dizer que, anda tentando não estar muito tempo ao meu lado, porque não pode me perder?

O homem sorriu sem jeito. – Falando desse modo parece uma solução totalmente equivocada.

Ela não fez questão de respondê-lo. - Não quero deixá-lo novamente em pânico ou numa situação semelhante, mas preciso lhe confessar uma coisa – disse seriamente.

-Você está grávida? – Harry indagou numa mistura esquisita entre horror e êxtase.

-Por Deus, Não! Não! _Definitivamente não_!

Sem certeza se poderia confiar em sua voz, Harry fez um ademais para que a amiga prosseguisse.

-Preciso de você, não volte a se distanciar desse modo. Assim me fere.

-Me desculpe, eu...

-Ainda não terminei – ele assentiu. Hermione soltou todo ar que guardava pela boca, sabia que corria o risco de Harry achar que finalmente havia surtado. – Quero sair contigo – Harry sorriu e Hermione suspeitou que o amigo não havia entendido. Tentaria de novo: – Quero um encontro com você, Harry.

-Está... O que está querendo dizer?

-É bem simples: não saia hoje com a Lisandra – ela aproximou seu rosto ainda mais do dele. – Me leve pra jantar ou pra cama, mas faça amor comigo.

Harry não lhe respondeu, mas ela não se importou. Seus lábios foram ao encontro dos dele. Se estava tão atordoado com aquele pedido, como ele se comportaria quando lhe dissesse que o amava?  
Hermione sorriu trazendo-o mais para perto de si, talvez Harry estivesse confuso, isto, no entanto, não o estava impedindo de lhe corresponder o beijo.

O apertou mais contra si. Pretendia não soltá-lo jamais... Sabia, apesar disso, que não tinha, infelizmente, esta autoridade sobre aquele homem.

Levava semanas tratando de encontrar uma forma coerente de dizer que, apesar da amizade que detinham, o amava demasiadamente para estar apenas ao seu lado. Ela queria... Ser dele.

Descargas elétricas perpassavam seu corpo quando sentia seu abraço, e ela simplesmente queria enterrar seu rosto em seu pescoço, enlaçar seu corpo e não soltá-lo mais.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto atirava os braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry, uma das mãos indo ao encontro de seu cabelo com sofreguidão, a outra prendia sua camisa. Ela escondeu seu olhar ao recostar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Harry a aconchegou em seus braços, murmurando palavras suavemente, tratando de acalmá-la. Hermione estava tremente e seu estado o deixava preocupado.

A morena riu nervosamente ao ouvi-lo murmurar palavras de conforto recobertas de preocupação. Talvez Harry não pudesse entender. Não agora.  
Não precisava de conforto. Precisava dizer que o amava.

-----------//-----------

Sem comentários!  
O que é isso... Francamente. Não gostei , novidade.  
Ah gente. Estou tão... sem ânimo.  
Espero que curtam essa, esse... bom, _isso_. 


End file.
